vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Taxon:Curcuma chuanyujin
}} Name Curcuma chuanyujin C.K.Hsieh & H.Zhang (川莪术 chuan e-zhu) References * Zhang, H.; Jiao, W.; Fang, X.; Shuai, H.; Xie, C.: A new species of Curcuma (Zingiberaceae) from Sichuan. In: 华西医科 大学学报 (= Journal of West China University of Medical Sciences; Huaxi Yike Daxue Xuebao) Vol. 21 (no. 2), p. 179-180 (1990), ISSN 0257-7712, CODEN HYDXET. * Chen, Y.H.: Preliminary studies on chinese Curcuma-I. Identification of the plants. In: 药学学报 (= Acta Pharmaceutica Sinica; Yaoxue Xuebao) Vol. 16 (no. 5): p. 385-389 (1981), ISSN 0513-4870, CODEN YHHPAL. * Fang, H.J.; Yu, J.-G.; Chen, Y.-H.; Hu, Q.: Studies on chinese Curcuma-II. Comparison of the chemical components of essential oils from rhizomes of five species medicinal Curcuma plants. In: 药学学报 (= Acta Pharmaceutica Sinica; Yaoxue Xuebao) Vol. 17 (no. 6), p. 441-447 (1982), ISSN 0513-4870, CODEN YHHPAL. * Chen, J.; Chen, Y.; Yu, J.: Studies on chinese Curcuma-IV. Quantitative determination of curcuminoids in the root and tuber. In: 中草药 (= Zhongcaoyao; Chinese Traditional Herbal Drugs) Vol. 14 (no. 2), p. 59-63 (1983), ISSN 0253-2670, CODEN CTYAD8. * Chen, Y.; Fang, H.-J.; Yu, J.-G.: Quality investigation of tubers and rhizomes of five Curcuma species. In: 中药材 (= Journal of Chinese Medicinal Materials; Zhongyaocai), no. 4, p. 20-24 (1986), ISSN: 1001-4454. * Liu, N.; Wu, T.L.: Notes on Curcuma in China. In: 热带亚热带植物学报 (= Journal of Tropical and Subtropical Botany) Vol. 7 (no. 2), p. 146-150 (1999), ISSN 1005-3395. of a similar paper presented at the XVI International Botanical Congess:http://www.biologie.uni-hamburg.de/b-online/ibc99/ibc/abstracts/listen/abstracts/4962.html. * Wu, T.L.: The Zingiberaceae in 'Flora of China'. In: Proceedings of 2nd Symposium on Family Zingiberaceae (ed.: Wu, Te-Lin; Wu, Qi-Gen; Chen, Z.-Y.), p. 23-27 (1996), Zhongshan University Press, Guangzhou, ISBN 7-306-01218-5; Symposium held at Guangzhou, China, May 9-12, 1995. * Wu, T.L.: Curcuma Linn. In: 产浙江瑞安 (Flora Reipublicae Popularis Sinica) Vol. 16 (pt. 2), p. 58-64 (1981); (Chinese edition); online: http://www.plant.ac.cn/latin/Zingiberaceae/Curcuma.htm. * Wu, T.L.; Larsen, K.: Zingiberaceae. In: Flora of China (ed.: Wu, Z.Y.; Raven, P.H.), Vol. 24, p. 322-377 (2001); Science Press, Beijing & Missouri Botanical Garden Press, St. Louis, ISBN 0-915279-83-5; (and Flora of China Illustrations Vol. 24, ISBN 1-930723-00-8); (English edition). * Zingiberaceae in 'Flora of China' (online):http://www.fna.org/china/mss/volume24/ZINGIBERACEAE.published.pdf * Komatsu, K.; Cao, H.: Fushimi, H.: Gene analysis on genus Curcuma from China and Japan. In: Recent Advances in Natural Products Research, 3rd International Symposium on Recent Advances in Natural Products Research, (ed.: Kuk Hyun Shin, Sam Sik Kang and Yeong Shik Kin), p. 148-157; Seoul National University, Natural Products Research Institute; CODEN: 69ACLK; Symposium held in Seoul, Republic of Korea, November 19, 1999. * Cao, H.; Sasaki, Y.; Fushimi H.; Komatsu, K.: Molecular analysis of medicinally-used chinese and japanese Curcuma based on 18S rRNA gene and trnK gene sequences. In: Biological & Pharmaceutical Bulletin Vol. 24 (no. 12), p. 1389-1394 (2001), ISSN 0918-6158, CODEN BPBLEO. * Sasaki, Y.; Fushima, H.; Cao, H.; Cai, S.-Q.; Komatsu, K.: Sequence analysis of Chinese and Japanese Curcuma drugs on the 18S rRNA gene and trnK gene and the application of amplification-refractory mutation system analysis for their authentication. In: Biological & Pharmaceutical Bulletin Vol. 25 (no. 12), p. 1593-1599 (2002), ISSN 0918-6158, CODEN BPBLEO. * Cao, H.; Komatsu, K.: Molecular identification of six medicinal Curcuma plants produced in Sichuan: evidence from plastid trnK gene sequences. In: 药学学报 (= Acta Pharmaceutica Sinica; Yaoxue Xuebao) Vol. 38 (no. 11), p. 871-875 (2003), ISSN 0513-4870, CODEN YHHPAL. * Komatsu, K.; Sasaki, Y.; Sasaki, S.; Fushimi, H.; Nagumo, S.: Standardization of Curcuma drugs based on molecular authentication and quality evaluation (I). In: 医薬品研究 (= Iyakuhin Kenkyu; Pharmaceutical Regulatory Sciences) Vol. 35 (no. 8), p. 416-424 (2004), ISSN 0287-0894, CODEN IYKEDH. * Xiao, X.; Liu, F.Q.; Shi, C.; Li, L.Y.; Qin, S.Y.; Qiao, C.H.; Su, Z.W.: RAPD polymorphism and authentication of medicinal plants from turmeric (Curcuma L.) in China. In: 中草药 (= Zhongcaoyao; Chinese Traditional Herbal Drugs) Vol. 31 (no. 3), p. 209-212 (2000), ISSN 0253-2670, CODEN CTYAD8. * Xiao, X.H.; Xia, W.J.; Qin, S.Y.; Li, J.L.; Fang, Q.M.; Shu, G.M.; Su, Z.W.: recognition of stereoscopic features of the leaves epidermis of medicinal Curcuma plants in China by image analysis. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 26 (no. 8), p. 523-528 (2001), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Xiao, X.H.; Zhong, G.Y.; Shu, G.M.; Li, L.Y.; Fang, Q.M.; Chen, S.Y.; Shu, Z.W.: Numerical taxonomy of medicinal plants of Curcuma in China. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 29 (no. 1), p. 15-24 (2004), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Xiao, X.H.; Zhao, Y.L.; Jin, C.; Shu, G.M.; Fang, Q.M.; Shu, Z.W.: Histological and morphological studies on leaves of Curcuma in China. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 29 (no. 3), p. 203-207 (2004), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Xiao, X.H.; Shu, G.M.; Li, L.Y.; Fang, Q.M.; Xia, W.J.; Su, Z.W.: Histological and morphological studies on the rhizomes of Curcuma. In: 中国中药杂志 (= China Journal of Chinese Materia Medica; Zhongguo Zhongyao Zazhi) Vol. 29 (no. 5), p. 395-399 (2004), ISSN 1001-5302, CODEN ZZZAE3. * Xia, Q.; Zhao, K.-J.; Huang, Z.-G.; Zhang, P.; Dong, T.-T.X.; Li, S.-P.; Tsim, K.W.K.: Molecular genetic and chemical assessment of Rhizoma Curcumae in China. In: Journal of Agricultural and Food Chemistry Vol. 53 (no. 15), p. 6019-6026 (2005), ISSN 0021-8561, CODEN JAFCAU. * Shen, S.: Studies on the chemical constituents of essential oil of Radix Curcumae. In: 中草药 (= Zhongcaoyao; Chinese Traditional Herbal Drugs) Vol. 28 (no. 1), p. 10-13 (1997), ISSN 0253-2670, CODEN CTYAD8. * Zhang, H.; Hsieh, C.; Jiao, W.: Studies on essential oil from chinese traditional drug Yujin (tubers of Curcuma). In: 天然产物研究与开发 (= Natural Product Research & Development; Tianran Chanwu Yanjiu Yu Kaifa) Vol. 9 (no. 1), p. 28-32 (1997), ISSN 1001-6880, CODEN: TCYKE5. * Xiao, X.H.; Qiao, C.Z.; Su, Z.W.; et al.: Recognition technique of the histomorphological images of Radix Curcumae. In: 中国药学杂志 (= Chinese Pharmaceutical Journal; Zhongguo Yaoxue Zazhi) Vol. 33 (no. 2), p. 76-79 (1998), ISSN 1001-2494, CODEN ZYZAEU. * Wang, Y.; Wang, M.: Study on the quality of Rhizoma Curcumae. In: 药学学报 (= Acta Pharmaceutica Sinica; Yaoxue Xuebao) Vol. 36, No. 11, p. 849-853 (2001), ISSN 0513-4870, CODEN YHHPAL. * Wang Y.; Hu W.; Wang, M.: HPLC determination of three curcuminoid constituents in Rhizoma Curcumae. In: 药学学报 (= Acta Pharmaceutica Sinica; Yaoxue Xuebao) Vol. 34 (no.6), p. 467-470 (1999), ISSN 0513-4870, CODEN YHHPAL. * Huang, J.; Ogihara, Y.; Gonda, R.; Takeda, R.: Novel biphenyl ether lignans from the rhizomes of Curcuma chuanyujin. In: Chemical & Pharmaceutical Bulletin Vol. 48 (no. 8), p. 1228-1229 (2000), ISSN 0009-2363, CODEN CPBTAL. Категория:Taxon:Plantae